


Sweet tooth for love

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anitta and Becky's song, I don't know what this is but i hope you'll enjoy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam deserves to have his own angel, beware of possible grammar mistakes, i'm not good at writing, singing in car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Right now, Anitta and Becky G’s Banana was thrumming through the speakers, anddamnif it wasn’t hot how Gabe could sing along to the Spanish parts too.Or, the fanfiction I wrote because I lowkey love this song and could totally imagine Gabriel singing it.





	Sweet tooth for love

„Would you stop doing that?” 

Gabe looked at him with fake obliviousness and that smile that he wore when he wanted to convince Sam that he wasn’t the one who changed Dean’s apple pie to spinach flavoured one. Of course, Sam knew all of his boyfriend’s facial expressions, so he could easily spot the mischief in those golden irises. 

Sam tried to switch stations but it seemed to be stuck on that one particular radio program. The hunter blamed this on Gabriel’s obsession with mainstream pop music. Sam knew that Gabriel loved to get on his boyfriend’s nerves, especially if it involved using his angelic power. 

And obviously, Gabe was singing along, not even trying to hit a single note. And the archangel knew how irritated it made Sam, the hunter could see the clear amusement written over the angel’s face. 

„Come on, Samshine! Don’ be a killjoy.” Gabe shouted at him, too loudly in Sam’s opinion, as he was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. 

„Gabe, stop acting like a child and buckle your seatbelt!” 

The archangel smirked at him: 

„Oh, Sammoose is worrying about my safety? That’s adorable but pointless. You see, I’m an angel Sam, I thought you would know that much after eight months of dating.” He shook his head in fake disappointment. 

Sam rolled his eyes and puffed in frustration. The hunter swore the archangel had the talent to hit a nerve in people. The Winchester sometimes thought it would be easier to live with a toddler than with Gabriel. But, after all, his life has never been free of difficulties. And the worst part? He kinda enjoyed it. He liked to see Gabriel be so joyful and carefree. And occasionally if a song came on with very graphic lyrics about what the singer wanted to do with their lover behind closed doors, then Sam might enjoyed the attention he got from his boyfriend. Probably that was the reason why they were driving everywhere these days. 

Right now, Anitta and Becky G’s _Banana_ was thrumming through the speakers, and _damn_ if it wasn’t hot how Gabe could sing along to the Spanish parts too. 

„This song is stupid.” Sam commented. 

Gabe just leaned closer and started nipping at his earlobe as he was singing, surprisingly, not off-key: 

**Dame (come gimme some)**

**Dame (come gimme some)**

**I got a sweet tooth for love, baby gimme some.**

After this, nobody could blame him for rapidly dragging Gabe through the grocery store, the archangel laughing at him the whole time while Sam was hastily throwing the items into the shopping cart, and breaking the speed limit on the way to the bunker. 

That night, when Sam was resting his head on his angel’s chest and feeling content, the hunter had to admit to himself, the song was catchy.


End file.
